Guns of Aces
by crimsoncorn123
Summary: Icarus's ship is being attacked by Captain Skuldigger! He is the only one who can stop him! Can Icarus defeat Captain Skuldigger and save his ship from the Aqualis hydra? Find out in this very cool story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, crimsoncorn here. No one subscribed, rated or reviewed to my last story so I am pretty upset. I will try to make this story better than the last one. I hope you enjoy!**

Lieutanant Icarus walked to the deck of the ship. He could sense the blazing cannons and rifles on the enemy's ship. He look at his trusty dual pistols in his holsters. "Sir, should we attack the enemy now?" said one of the troops. Icarus turned around suddenly. "Uh-no, Sir Silas. We'll wait till dawn. If they don't come by sunset, we'll attack them." replied Icarus. BANG! The sounds of a cannon firing ringed the alarm and blew a humungous hole in the ship hull.

Icarus flipped his pistols out. The enemys were swinging towards them! Bang!Bang!Bang! The enemies all dodged them. Icarus threw a rope knife at an enemy's shoulder and hit it hard. Red oozy blood flowed out of the man's shoulder as he screamed in pain. He fired a bullet through an enemy's head and spun around to slice a guy through the chest. He kicked him to the deck and stabbed him through the stomach.

**I hope you guys will subscribe, rate and review this story! If you guys have any cool ideas, please send them to me! I BEG YOU! But anyways, this is crimsoncorn signing out. Stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Crimson here and this is the SECOND CHAPTER! Yes, I have begun and continued Guns of Aces. Well okay, I hope you enjoy!**

Icarus had finished of the last of the enemies when Captain Skuldigger came onboard. He looked furious. "YOU CAN TAKE MY TROOPS BUT YOU CAN'T WIN!" He yelled in anger. BANG! I shot a bullet at him and it scarred him across the arm. He yelled in pain, clawing his wound tight. "Oh do shut up," said Icarus and with a quick shot of a gun, Skuldigger died. Icarus' troops swung across to gather and take Skuldigger's loot. There were some beautiful ladies captured and tied with ropes down in the ship hull. "Come with us, you'll be safe." Icarus was this kind, even though he was the most feared pirate captain in the Seven Seas. They arrived at the ship deck. The ladies took Icarus by the arms and took him down the stairs with him. "I see you've got "Company"," said his crew friend, Marcus. He unloaded the jewels and loot. "Impressive," he said. Icarus led the ladies to his room. He had it cleaned by her maid yesterday, so he had a pretty slick room. He climbed back on the ship and sailed off to find more battles and more treasure. HE was still searching for the Sapphire of The Seas. The most precious gem treasure you'll ever find. He ran into an enemy ship. "men, load your guns." said Icarus.

**HAHAHAH! You hate cliffhangers, don't you? But anyways, be sure to rate, review and subscribe to the story AND feel free to give me ideas! I'll choose my favourite ones with my bro, Weapoofgods. Be sure to check out his story, The kin Of 3 with Percy Jackson sub-category! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Crimson here and I have made chapter 3! Yes, chapter 3! Anyways, be sure to rate, review and subscribe! I swear on the River Styx that I will try to make my chapters longer! So enjoy!**

BANG!BANG!BANG! Icarus shot some ammo at the enemy. "The undea- AHH!" yelled sir Talias an undead pirate grabbed him by the legs and pulled him under the ship. "TALI?! WHERE DID YOU GO?" yelled Icarus. Another pirate swung on board and tried to slice across Icarus' face with a cutlass. Icarus dodged it and kicked him once, twice, three times, four times, FIVE TIMES! Icarus finished the pirate by shoving his head into a cannon and blasting the undead's head off. But there was more to come. Icarus saw the whole ship unload with the undead. Icarus swung back onto the undead ship. He ducked under an undead, grabbed two of the cutlasses that two undead were wielding and used them to deflect a bullet, then threw the cutlasses at two undead's chests and then quickly flipped out his two pistols and blew up six undead's heads and then spun and cannon and shot it straight through a line of undead. Icarus' crew took take of the rest of the undead. Icarus went straight into the treasure room and took the chest. He himself loaded the fifteen chests filled to the brim of treasure onto the ship. "Bingo," he said. He arrived home with so much treasure!"Hey Marcus, check it out!" said Icarus. Marcus said,"Whoa, how much treasure did you get? Said Marcus. Icarus went into his room. As he walked in, the ladies kissed Icarus on the cheek. He unloaded half of his loot and gave it to the ladies. "Here, take this." he said giving it to them.

**OK! You just experienced chapter three, the one and only. I mean, the three and only. Well, thaks for reading my story! I really appreciate you just entering fanfiction, searching up my story and just, well, reading it! So anyways, click that rate button. Don't use your mouse, use a HAMMER! Also type in a review for me and click that subscribe IT HARD! Anyways, this is Crimson signing out.I hope you enjoyed. Stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey gu- WHAAT THE *Dodges ninja shuriken* well anyways, today we have a special guest! So, uh, Marcus, what is it like with Icarus? Marcus: Not bad at all. Yokey dokey. Moving on... shuffles paper* OKAY, umm... urgh... HERE! :D Ok, so what was your favourite thing to do? Marcus: OH, um, well it was spending time with Icarus. Okay. MOVING ON!**

After giving the loot to the ladies, Icarus decided to spoil them. He went to the food store. He bought some chocolate drops. On the label it said;Suck on for about 1 minute then breath will smell like lovely melting chocolate. He then went to the gold shop. He bought lots of jewellery. Then he went back to the pottery shop. He bought a fountain you hook up by yourself. He also bought two beautiful glass bowls. He then went to the item shop. He bought boxes and ribbons. Then he went home to his desk. He spent lots of time assorting the three jewellery colours; green, blue and red. He put each of them into a small blue box then put it in a box. He tied the boxes up and put them aside. Icarus melted the chocolate drops into a fountain, then put fresh strawberries in a glass bowl and then he put yellow marshmallows in another bowl. He then dressed up in his best suit, filled up the fountain tank with melted chocolate and then took out these silver sticks. Then he called for them. They then walked in with surprise at the sight. They sat down to open their presents. Jewellery and a silver poking stick each. They put a strawberry and a marshmallow onto their stick and dipped it into the chocolate tasted it as the marshmallows melted in their mouths and strawberries splashing around with chocolate. It was delicious. They each tried the jewellery and took out a gold mirrior. They loved the jewellery. The third lady gazed at Icarus. The second one screamed and the first one hugged Icarus. They walked out and Icarus went back on his ship. He sailed off to find the Sapphire of The Seas. He sailed and ssailed until he saw something blue and shiny in the distance. It wasn't a sapphire it was a... HDYRA!

**YES! Another cliffhanger. You proably hate me now, don't you? But I don't care, as I am still continuing this series. HAHAHAHA! But anyways, be sure to rate, review and subscribe, and follow me please. Well anyways, this is crimsoncorn signing out. Stay awesome!**


End file.
